The Avengers
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ are seprate and are in their own worlds. But what happens when a director when the agency of S.H.I.E.L.D calls upon them to stop the race,will they get along and stick together to defeat it? Romance/Adventure/Humor/Drama PPGZxRRBZ rated T for a little Kissing, Romance,bad words ;
1. Avengers Assemble

**Hey Guys! DreamerImagination Here!:)**

**Well i'm back with a new story! The Avengers! And no,its not like Marvel's The Avengers,its just has the same powers of the original supers of the film. and there's two robots,two people in The Black Widow. Kay?**

**So i bet you people who read my story I Am Titanium,you'll be proabably saying,"Yay! she gonna post it!"**

* * *

The Avengers

Prologue: The Avengers Assemble

Five years ago,a young superhero served in war. 3 master assassins,1 Supernatural being,2 robots,and 1 God were in their different worlds. But,they never knew they had to fight beside each other.

Well,It began in the agency of S.H.I.E.L.D., where Nicole Fury and her crew were using a special artifact,The Tesseract. The Tesseract is an energy source of unknown potential,and Nicole was using it for something they cannot explain. But it all changed,when an surprise attack came.

"How is the Tesseract project coming along?"asked Nicole as she walked around the agency base.

"Good progess mam'"replied the crew.

"Good everyone,we must complete the Tesseract project."

The Tesseract is the key to their project. Nicole went into a chamber,where Butch "Hawkeye"Yamada,and Dr Garcia worked on testing the Tesseract's strange power. "How is the testing?"asked Nicole,looking at Dr Garcia.

"Great progess so far."replied Dr Garcia with a smile on his face. The Tesseract opened a portal,and Nicole was shocked. "I-It opened a portal?"

She looked in it,but she stepped out,when a being stepped out the portal. "Why,Hello."said the being. "Hello."replied Nicole,strangely.

the being stepped forward,and Butch got ready to attack with his Bow and Arrow. "Why are you guys trying to attack me?"asked the being."Am i an enemy to you?"

Butch,Nicole,and Dr Garcia stood silent for a moment. "Well,maybe i am."said the being.

He took his staff,and attacked everyone in front of him. Nicole and Butch managed to hide,but Dr Garcia didn't. The being looked at him,and he put his staff on his chest,and Dr Garcia had glowing blue eyes. He was under the control of the being. "Who are you!"screamed Nicole.

"I am Lightning."he replied,and he walked toward Butch. Butch attacked,but Lightning put his staff on his chest,and Butch was under his control.

Butch attacked Nicole,but she managed to escape. She ran out of the chamber,accompanied by her close agents,Agent Jane,and Agent Jael. "Whats wrong Director Nicole?"asked Jane.

"We need to leave,EVERYONE EVACUATE!"shouted Nicole,pulling the alarm. Butch,Dr Garcia,and Lightning got into a truck,and left. Meanwhile,Nicole,Agent Jael and Agent Jane were leaving in a helicopter,and watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D base,sadly got destroyed.

"Where's the Tesseract?"asked Agent Jael,worried. Nicole slapped her forehead,"... Dr Garcia gave it to.l...Lightning..."she said softly. Agent Jael and Agent Jane looked at her,"Director Nicole,isn't it time for..."

"Yes,it's time,for the Avengers to assemble."


	2. Few Too Many

**Hey Guys! Update on The Avengers! :D**

**This one is mostly about The Black Widow. Who is in the Black Widow you say?**

**Well you're about to find out!:)**

**R&R plz :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Few too Many**

Director Nicole stood in silence as she saw the agency blew up. All the hard work to find the tesseract and a lost soldier, _Captain Bloodbrick, _was gone. She couldn't believe it happened right before her own eyes. She looked down at the palm of her eyes,avoiding contact with anyone.

"Director?"Her fellow agent asked. "Miss Nicole?"A long pause was between it before she anwsered in a low voice. "yes?"

"Do you want us -"

"No,you won't survive against a god like him. We must need a team."Nicole said as she looked up. Jael and Jane looked at each other before they looked back at Nicole.

"Who-?"

"Its time for the plan we thought of many years ago. _The Avengers Initiative. _" Nicole managed to say as Jane and Jael looked at her with fear.

"Director Nicole the Agency has-"

"It doesn't matter if the head Agency doesn't approve it,It was our fault. The tesseract exiled Lightening and he took it,and its our job to retrieve it."Nicole spoke with determination.

Meanwhile,Two girls were on their own missions. Soon they got a call they never expected.

It all took place in a abandoned warehouse. On the third floor,was a girl tied to a chair. She looked at the man in front of her,along with two men. "You little peasant,you think you can stop me?"he spoke in his french accent.

"No,but i'm was sure i could fool you."The girl replied with a smirk. The man grabbed her chair and leaned her,as the girl looked down to her "Possible" death.

"You sure you-"

The conversation stopped as a phone rang. one of the men looked at a table and saw that the girl's phone was ringing. As the man picked it up and anwsered,he was about to anwser with a threat,when he got shot back with a threat. "Put the girl on the phone or you'll face the death before you even get to the lobby."

the man put the girl on the phone as she rolled her eyes,"Hello?"

"Agent Mastubara,we need you to report to the agency as soon as possible."Agent Jael spoke.

"I can't,i'm stuck in a interrogation and this moron is torturing me. You can't pull-"before The girl a.k.a Agent Matsubara could anwser,Agent Jael protested with,"No,Its time."

Agent Matsubara's eyes widen as she looked at the man. "okay,give me a minute."

The man pulled away the phone as Agent Matsubara stepped on his leg. she hit his head with hers,and she got up,surrounded by the men. She got pulled by one of them but she punched them in the face with her head,then she did a flip as the chair broke. She soon kicked the man in the stomach as he fell to his death on the fall.

She grabbed her sneakers and cell phone,and she anwsered."Alright got it,so what's up?"

"Agent Yamada got caught by our target Lightening,so we need you to contact your sister so she can get the big guy."

The girl's eyes widen. "But Agent Jael,My sister can't handle him. She's afraid of him."

"She needs to get him while you get HyperBeam."

"Alright."Agent Matsubara replied as she hung up. She looked through her phone and soon she was happy to hear her partner's voice. "hello?"

"Kyoko. See your still alive."Agent Matsubara said as she laughed.

"I'm not even in yet. I barely arrived and i'm bout to enter. Why?"Kyoko asked.

"We need you to get the big guy."Her partner replied.

"Why? I-Is it time?"asked Kyoko. Her partner's silence anwsered the question. Kyoko sighed as she hung up. Kyoko looked at the door in front of her. _come on Kyoko,you can do it. you've been trained for this your whole life. Thats why Nicole taught you. _Kyoko sighed once more,and she busted through the doors. She ran past some guards as she threw some shock grenades. She slipped under and punched a guard in the jaw. She jumped on a cart and kicked the guard beside her. She then jumped on a guard,spinning and spinning around him as she punched and kicked him. She took out a piece of rope and she punched a guy in the face,leaving him on the ground. She then slipped past them and grabbed the object. She then walked out the door,passing guards that are knocked out.

she then smiled and then walked off.


	3. Finding The Rest

**Okay,so last time the Black Widow was revealed. Now this chapter is mostly about The Black Widow,Hyper Beam,and The Hulk And of course, Captain BloodBrick! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Avengers**

**Finding The Rest**

The girl ran.

She ran after something. She seemed in a rush, panic. She dodged cars,ran past people to find that specific person. She ran up stairs and stairs,but she was stopped when a man got in her way.

"What are you doing here?"the man asked her.

"I need his help..."the girl whispered.

The boy,the one she wanted help from,looked at her with a worried expression. The girl had no choice,she needed help too much.

"Please.."The girl pleaded as she held up the money. The boy walked toward the girl as she gulped nervously.

The boy nodded as he gathered his belongings and followed the girl to an abandoned house. While the girl still kept her speed, she went inside a hole as the boy recognized that he was lured into a trap.

"Glad you were able to come."A voice gulped.

The boy turned around to see A member of the Black Widow,Kyoko Matsubara. She stood silent as she saw the "Big guy" walk toward her.

"So how did you convince her to help you?"The boy asked Kyoko.

"I have my ways Riku."Kyoko replied. The boy, known as Riku, looked at Kyoko as he merely raised an eyebrow. "_how _do you know my name and _how _did you find me?"

"We never lost you Dr Riku. We need your help. We need help finding the tesseract,Lightning was exiled from it and he took it, also capturing Hawkeye and Dr Garcia. No one knows Gama Radition like you,"Kyoko explained as she handed him a cell phone which had the pictures of it on it, "If there was, thats where i'd be."She finished as she crossed her arms.

He merely sighed as he began to ponder on his thoughts for a moment. "How do i know this isn't a trick?"he asked her.

"Doctor, Do you think—"Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence as Riku slammed his fists on the table and yelled,"STOP LYING TO ME!"

Kyoko immediately brought out her gun from below the table as she aimed it toward Riku. He stopped as he chuckled. "You think a _bullet _would kill me?"

Kyoko gulped nervously as she held her finger against the trigger.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me."He sighed. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

She narrowed her blue eyes to see if he was actually telling the truth. She lowered the gun as she pressed a button on her earpiece and said,"Stand off."

The men outside who were holding guns and aiming toward the house, lowered their guns as Kyoko's word to stand off.

* * *

_Punch._

A 15 year old boy was at a gym, punching the life out of a punching bag. With every powerful punch, a memory shot through his mind like if someone were stabbing him.

_Punch._

The boy seemed upset, hurt. The boy had orange hair that was a bit spiky, red blood eyes. He was sweating.

_Wait a minute! This guy is still alive!_

_Crash!_

The punching bag was laying flat on the ground,with debris surrounding it and with a broken wall. The boy was breathing heavilly,from exhaustion, and pain.

He walked toward a pile of punching bags as he grabbed one and connected it to the hanger, so he can continued punching out his pain.

As the punches were heard, Nicole walked slowly toward the boy. "Cap."She whispered.

The boy merely stopped punching the bag and took a glance behind him. "Yes?"

Nicole took a deep breath. "How are you?"

The boy sighed,"I'm not good."

"Still trying to fit in?"

"They told me we won the war, they never said we lost."The boy replied as he continued to punch the bag.

Nicole stood silent as she watched the boy punch and punch.

"Are you here with a mission?"The boy asked Nicole as she nodded. "i am."

"Trying to get my back into the world?"He asked this time with annoyance and pain. He remembered the time when he asked the girl of his dreams to a date on a saturday, but never got a chance to do it since he crashed into the icy water of Antartica.

"Trying to save It."Nicole said and handed the folder to the boy. He scanned through it, looking at the photographs of the strange looking cube, also known as the Tesseract. "A man named Lightening was exiled from it and he took it. He's not from around here."

The boy slightly chuckled. "Nothing can surprise me."he said and picked up a punching bag and his gym bag and turned to leave.

"10 bucks says you're wrong, _Captain Bloodbrick. _" Nicole said and the boy, known as Captain Bloodbrick, stopped and peered over his shoulder with his piercing red eyes.

"That's not my name. I go by Kaito."Captain Bloodbrick said with venom and anger in his crimson eyes. He then began to walk away.

"Anything you can tell us about the tesseract?"Nicole merely shouted and asked.

Kaito stopped and looked at her. "You should've kept it in the Ocean."

* * *

A glowing light evolved from the darkness of water.

The glowing light revealed to be a robot. Guessing by the curves and the colors, it was a femine robot. She was repairing a pipe near the edge of the city. When she finally put a near gear in. She closed it and flew up, the brisk and cool air brushing against the metal of the suit she wore.

The metal suit was hot pink, but worn out, with dark white. It had a hole on the top so she can show her real auburn hair. The eyes were bright yellow, and it fitted her perfectly, catching the curves and the perfection the body had.

"Yuri, how is she?"the femine robot asked on the video screen of her helmet, where her friend, Yuri was. Yuri had red hair, white eyes, pale skin, a red t-shirt with a white vest over it, a black skirt that was tied at its left side and reached her ankles.

"The building's stable, and now it will be filled with clean energy."Yuri replied.

"I assume, because i just put in the pipe."The femine robot replied sarcastically as she landed the balcony where two spinning rims arose from the ground and surrounded her, tiny machines removing the metallic outfit she wore. It revealed a girl wth the same curves and perfection of the suit; Except, she has pink eyes,soaked auburn hair, a longsleeve t-shirt that were rolled up and dark white jeans, matched with white adidas.

"I heard that Momoko."Yuri said as she looked at Momoko and placed a hand on her hip.

Momoko laughed as she sat down on the couch, drinking some coke and reading the newspaper.

"Someone called."Yuri shouted out as Momoko peered her eyes away from the newspaper and glanced at her, asking,"Who?"

"Agent Matsubara."

Momoko rolled her eyes,"What? Why do those government people want with me?"

"We need you to help us."

Momoko and Yuri looked at the door and saw Agent Matsubara at the door. She had her spiky hair, lime green eyes, a black jacket covering a black tank top, black jeans, and a black compartment on her right leg where a gun was carried.

"Kaoru! Come in!"Yuri squealed as she walked toward her.

"Her first name is Agent!"Momoko exclaimed as she got up as well and walked to Yuri and Kaoru.

"This no time for playing games Momoko, we need you to look this over."Kaoru said as she handed her a white clearscreen tablet.

"Actually, i don't look things over unless its between 7am and 5pm—"

"Its important."Kaoru said.

"I thought i didn't qualify."Momoko shot back.

"You know, lets switch because i like to be handed things."Yuri beamed as she gave Kaoru the coke, recieved the tablet, gave Momoko the tablet, and got her coke. "thank you."

A groan escaped Momoko's lips as she walked over to a barren table and placed the tablet on there. "Lets see whats here."Momoko muttered as she began to scan it. "Yuri!"

"Excuse me one moment."Yuri told Kaoru as she walked over to Momoko and helped her out.

"Ah! Here it is."Momoko said. She place the data into the air with her hand as it widen, showing profiles of other people.

_" The Black Widow? The Hulk? Iron Girl? Captain Bloodbrick? Thor? Hawkeye? Who the heck are these people?" _Momoko thought in her head as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm going to take a plane to D.C, so i can go visit my parents."Yuri whispered to Momoko.

"No! You're not leaving me in this!"Momoko exclaimed whispered but it was too late, Yuri already left with Kaoru.

She then turned to the virtual cube in her hands. _"The Tesseract?"_

* * *

"Is it ready, Jarvis?"A femine voice asked.

"Yes Ma'am! Systems are up and you are ready for takeoff."The system, known as Jarvis replied happily.

"Alright, lets take off."The femine voice replied.

"the palladium core is secured."Jarvis said to the femine. She then tested out the metallic suit she wore. The suit captured the curves and flexibility the girl had. It was blue and white, with a big circle in the middle,representing the heart of the being.

"Alright Jarvis, fire up the self defense."The girl said as she watched as the weapons and machinery load up. They aimed at her as they began to shoot. She dodged and flipped over the attacks with no sweat, like if she were made to be an assassin, or she was good at dodgeball. The attacks ended after 3 minutes.

"Miss Miyako, it seems you have a guest at the door. What shall i do?"Jarvis asked the girl known as Miyako.

"Who is it?"Miyako asked Jarvis. Little machines helped her take off her suit as she appeared in a blue longsleeve with a yellow vest over it, white skinny jeans and white leather boots.

"Her name is Jael. Should i let her in?"Jarvis asked softly as Miyako replied, "Yup!"

Miyako walked out of the training room and skipped toward the main entrance of her tower to greet Jael.

"Hello Miss Goutokuji."Agent Jael murmured under her breathe.

"Hi! What can i do for you?"Miyako asked her happily.

"I'm here for Nicole Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and we need you to help us out on this particular mission."Agent Jael said as she handed her a white clearscreen tablet.

"What is it?"Miyako asked as she looked through it.

"_The Avengers __Initiative." _

And with that, All of the people, from Captain Bloodbrick to The Black Widow was shown on holograms. It showed the battles they had, the stats, the past, all of it.

Miyako knew what she needed to do. She needed to suit up, and help.


End file.
